Enclave Job Listings
The Enclave is big and in order to keep it organised we have severel jobs that a member of the enclave have. Role-play jobs: Judicator's of Jedi Masters Trials: 4 Masters prerequisite is strong RP background. Same as below save one thing this job is only available to Masters and that it is the job of each to evaluate in what capacity the fledgeling Master (Officer) Could fill within the Enclave, and if necessary to weed out applicants not suitable for the title. 'Knighthood Oversight commitee:' 2 Masters, 2-3 others with strong RP background. Basically the job entails role-playing and confirming applicant admission, rentention and completion of the Knighthood trials and oversee and implement any changes they feel is necessary for the improvement of the system (Masters can hold both jobs similtaneously) Jedi Librarians(RP Moderators): 2-3 Assist in maintainence of the RP section of the guild, maintainence of the RP section, and co-ordination with the guild Wiki staff for updates and inclusions upon the guild Wiki Enclave Day to Day Operations jobs: Enclave News Editor: 1 Oversee's writers and makes sure news updates occur on a semi regular basis Enclave News Writers: 2 Write and report upon the day to day happenings in the Enclave or in this case the week to week changes that happen within the Enclave Personnel Database Manager: 1 Oversee's collection of pertainent data on the Enclave member base including preferred subclass, sabre forms, activity and character names as well as registered forum username and any additional alias's used as well as keeping tabs on the user's activity. Applicant Review Manager: 1 Updates the Enclave ranks and oversee's admittance to the Jedi user groups. Also instructs new applicants in Enclave procedures and protocols. Applicant Review Staff: 2-3 Co-ordinate with the manager on updating the Enclave Ranks and maintaining relevant information on the memberbase Apprenticeship Manager: 1 Manages the master apprentice roster and processes and screens applicants both pupils and masters for compatiability. Master/Apprentice Progression Advisor: 2 Keeps tabs on existing pairs and remains in constant contact to regards to a students progress or lack of. Enclave Ranks Manager: 1 Is a wiki resource job basically the Manager provides oversight and suggestions to his staff to look for sources to generate specialty titles and ranks within the confines of the Jedi Enclave. Also it is the job of the Manager to present his personal opinions to the Enclaves Council. Enclave Ranks Staff: 2-3 Predominantly a research job you actively scour the various fan sites and databases for possible ranks for inclusion within the Enclave and present them too the Manager for review and consideration as well as the Jedi Council. Jobs Filled Below are the Jobs already taken. Role-play jobs: Judicator's of Jedi Masters Trials : Master slots ( 1 / 4 ) Filled Master(s) : Kae Quel Droma Knighthood Oversight Committee : Master slots ( 2 / 2 ) : Other slots ( 0 / 3 ) 'Filled Master(s) : Kae Quel Droma, Ander Qel-Droma' Filled Other(s) : Nil Jedi Librarian : General slots ( 2 / 3 ) Filled Slots : Sacres, Ander Qel-Droma Enclave Day to Day Operations jobs: Enclave News Editor: Erithos Enclave News Staff: Issan, Keego Sunrise Applicant Review Manager: Valin Applicant Review Staff: Requiem, Rendis Apprenticeship Manager: Shepard Master/Apprentice Progression Advisor: Darth Ralek, Quen'dar Enclave Ranks Manager: Requiem Enclave Ranks Staff: Keego Sunrise and Bruce